Alice, Stayne and Cupcakes
by psychedelicdonuts
Summary: I'm sure the title doesn't make much sense. The story will explain. It was intentionally written as if a n00b wrote it, so NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is meant to be like as if a n00b wrote it. NO FLAMES!!! Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Lewis Carroll owns the story and characters, Tim Burton made the movie!

---

wunce upon a time in undurland there wuz a gurl naymed alice and she wuz playing in teh forest and then fell down some rabbit hole and ended up there and she didnt no how 2 get back and didnt bother asking so she stayed there for teh rest of her lyfe

then 1 day when alice was 19 yeerz old she saw teh mad hatter doing some weerd dance like he did in teh movee and he wuz singing "twuz brilleeg and the slithee toadz did gyer and gimbell in teh wabe all mimzee were the borrowgrovez and teh mowme rathz owtgrabe"

and after dat he saw her and thought she was purdee and said "i luv u alice lol" and alice said "i luv u tarrant lol" and then they kissed.

then one day alice made kupkakes and wuz going to teh mad hatters place for sum tee and then stayne jumped out from behind a tree and sed "give me ur kupkakes or else" and alice said "omg im skared lol" and stayne sed "u shood be lol" and alice sed "get ur own kupkakes lol" and kept gowing and then stayne cawt up with her and yanked teh basket out of her handz and said "ty" and she yanked them out of his hands and ran away

then when she got there and they were drinking tee and eating kupkakes stayne showed up and said "hey tarrant im gonna kidnap alice now k?" and teh mad hatter said "y?" and he said "cuz she wouldnt give mee her kupkakes tats y" and teh mad hatter sed "k cya alice" and stayne kidnapd her "oh and im taking teh kupkakes with me" stayne sed and then he took teh kupkakes

"stayne ur so dumb i wunna go back 3 tarrants so i can finish my kupkake" alice sed and then she kicked him in the leg "ow tat hurt" stayne sed and then alice sed "i will nevr make kupkakes for u so move on with ur lyfe" and stayne sed "no u will live here for teh rest of ur lyfe making kupkakes for mee" and alice sed "no i wont" and stayne sed "yes u will" and alice sed "no i wont and i wont giv u teh ressipee" alice yelled "yes u will" stane sed while eating his 3rd kupkake

then when stayne wuz nowhere in site she left and went back 2 teh mad hatter and wen he saw her he sed "omg alice ur back so soon how did u get owt?" and alice sed "i snuck owt lol" and then he sed wunce agen "i luv u alice lol" and she sed "i luv u too tarrant lol" and they kissed and got maryed and had a boi named alice jr and a gurl named mad hatter jr the end


	2. teh reel storee lol

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland! Lewis Carroll owns it. Tim Burton owns the 2010 movie.**

k so lyk i wuz lieing abt teh hole alice maryeeng tarrant theeng dis is how it rly went k

"lalala i luv skipeeng thru teh forist w/mi basket of kupkayks lol" alice sung. wen shee wuz seengeeng an skipeeng along stayne kreepd up nex 2 her and shee hid her kupkayk basket away frum him. "wahts taht u got ther lol" he askd. "uhh nutheeng lol" alice sed nervuslee.

"lemee c lol" stayne sed. "omgoodnes no tehyr 4 mee and tarrant lol" alice sed anoyd. sudenlee she was kornrd agenst a tre. "i lyk u alice lol" stayne sed. "i lyk women taht kan mayk kupkakes lol" he added. "omgoodness lyk get awy frum mee u r not geteeng n e of mi kupkayks ROFL!" shee skreemd an ran awy. "..lol" stayne sed, kunfusd.

"omg tarrant u wont belive waht jus hapnd 2 mee lol" alice sed skard. "omg waht lol" tarrant askd. "stayne kornrd mee jus 4 my kupkayks lol" shee ansrd. "omg taht iz so funee ROFL" tarrant sed. "omg shut up it is not!1" alice yelld and hit him akross teh hed. "..ow lol" he sed wile rubeeng hiz hed.

"ther u r alice lol" stayne sed. "im guna kidnap u and mayk u mary mee so u can mayk kupkayks 4 me 4 al eetrnitee lol i dont kare abt persunalitee or how much we luv eechuther i jus kare abt teh kupkayks..and largeness lol so lyk could u mayk teh kupkayks lrge 4 mee? i wud appreeesheeayt it soooooooo much lol" stayne askd.

"shut up stayne im not gunna mary u espeshullee just 4 kupkayks lol" alice sed. "yes u wil hay tarrant im gunna tayk alice awy is taht ok? lol just wundereeng" "shur go ahed lol" tarrant ansrd. "by by alice lol" he sed as he wayved gudbye. "by by tarrant lol..wayt..y r wee leeveeng agen? lol" shee askd. "bcuz i luv u an i wunt u 2 mary mee lol" stayne answrd.

"o yea rite..i luv u 2 lol" alice sed. wen tehy got maryed al stayne wunted wuz 4 her 2 mayk kupkayks lol he didnt luv her at al hee jus sed taht 2 mayk her wunt 2 cum w/him so tehy could get maryed jus tot i wud kleer taht up 4 n e 1 hoo iz kunfussed lol.


End file.
